Fuel injectors have proven useful for delivering fuel to an engine to achieve desired performance. Fuel injection control has become increasingly sophisticated to meet more stringent fuel economy and vehicle emission requirements. Additionally, vehicle and engine manufacturers expect improved diagnostic capabilities compared to existing systems. Typical fuel injector control arrangements require additional microprocessor intervention and supplemental discrete circuit implementations to attempt to address such needs. The typical phase-based control is limited in the way in which current can be supplied to fuel injectors. The many variations among fuel injector systems that exist for different engine types makes these difficulties in fuel injector control even more challenging to overcome in an efficient manner.